1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to motorcycle protective garment structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved protective helmet kit apparatus wherein the same is directed to afford protection to riders of motorcycles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Due to comfort and restrictiveness of conventional rigid helmet structure, a number of motorcycle enthusiasts are reluctant to employ protective structure in the operation of a motorcycle vehicle. To overcome deficiencies of the prior art, the instant invention addresses the use of a flexible protective gear structure to afford protection to motorcycle riders to encourage safety in use of such structure. Prior art shock-absorbing garments are exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,602,385 to Warren setting forth a protective vest structure affording protection to a torso portion of an individual.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,062,067 to Franzen sets forth a protective head gear utilizing a plurality of transverse cushion head bands mounted about an individual.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,847,921 to Leutholt, et al. sets forth a protective head gear for use by boxers and the like having multi-layered padded bands extending across a facial portion of the individual.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,991,422 to Saotome sets forth a defensive covering for a head having a plurality of arc shaped rigid straps arranged for pivotal relationship relative to one another to open to a helmet type construction.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved protective helmet kit apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well a effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.